i can love the good
by DrinkingAlcoholicRainbows
Summary: Maybe he can get the girl then. In Steve's case, however, it's the attractive man with the goatee who probably doesn't even know his name. :: It's probably very alarming for an aspiring supervillain to fall in love so quickly. DrHorrible!AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've decided to upload all my fics into a single account. _eye of the beholder_ until _let the walls break down_ were originally only uploaded to my AO3 account, callingthequits. Then I went back to my roots and thought, "Hey, why not post it on Fanfiction too?" so here I am.**

 **I'd just like to make a note that this story is listed as _Incomplete_ because, simply, that is what it is. I have no plans to continue this. Chapter 2 was written because of audience demand; not because I had any concrete plot I was working on building. So despite the fact that I may never write more, this is not _Complete_ , simply because it really isn't a complete story.**

 **Basically: Don't get your hopes up.**

* * *

"Hi," Steve says. But Tony doesn't hear him.

Why?

He just might be too far for that.

Three tables too far.

He sighs and leans his head against the cafe window. Shield HQ, the little cafe shop just a few blocks from his house (a few meaning about ten or fourteen, he doesn't really care), was where he could succesfully Not Stalk Tony without being seen. Steve prides himself on that, because most other aspiring supervillains didn't exactly have the guts or skill to Not Stalk someone. He would honestly like to find out where Tony lives, but, er, the only possible way to do that is to follow him home. And Steve doesn't really like bringing his Dr. Horrible persona to his normal, everyday life, so that's out of the question.

Well, he could also just ask. But Steve can hardly talk to Tony when he's two meters away, so, yeah.

Why is it that the heroes get all the happy endings with the girl, and villain has to be alone for potentially the rest of his or her life? It's unfair and whatever the hero-villain equivalent of racist is. The villain never gets to be happy. _What kind of a world is this?_ Steve thinks, grumbling into his coffee. Maybe the villain is evil, but everybody has to have a chance! They're all people in the end! If- _when_ he takes over the world, he is _so_ changing that.

Maybe he can get the girl then. In Steve's case, however, it's the attractive man with the goatee who probably doesn't even know his name. He groans, and his head decides to acquaint itself with the table. Tony Stark. 26, CEO of Stark Industries, highly intelligent, and highly breathtaking. Steve knows some things about him. He's loud and occasionally annoying and acts like a total asshole, but he isn't, and Steve knows that. He has a heart condition and is a bit asthmatic and personally invents everything SI sells. He has a PA named Pepper Potts and is one of the richest men on the planet. He supports a hell of a lot of charities, some of them he funds with his own pocket money, and he generally wants to shape the world up for peace and trying to save it. He's famous but he prefers to go undercover, trying to be normal. He also really likes coffee, knows Nick Fury, funds Shield HQ, and that is why Steve loves this place.

He's also single, which might be the most important part.

"Thinking about Stark again, Steve?" One of the waitresses asks him, serving him a plate of buttered toast. It's Natasha, one of the people he might be able to call a friend every once and a while. She's dangerously sexy and Bucky might have a small (read, ginormous) crush on her, but doesn't really respond to his advances. Once, on her off time, she made a quip about his "rippling pectorals" and gave him a sidelong glance. Which he didn't notice, because Tony was apparently on an afternoon jog, and as such was wearing running shorts and a sweaty t-shirt. When she noticed that he was drooling into his cup, she followed his direction of eyesight and said, "Can't fault you for your taste. Mmm."

Of course, because she's Natasha, she also yelled out, "Nice ass, Stark!" To which Tony responded by giving her a wink and a pose that deliberately put his backside to her line of sight, and since Natasha was sitting by him, meant Tony's backside was also on Steve's line of sight. He was sure he would end up with his face in a permanent shade of red and an eternal cold shower because, um, to put it lightly:

Damn.

Ten syllable damn.

Feeling something rising in his pants, he determinedly shakes his head to remember that he is in a public place. He coughs, and once he notices Natasha giving him an unimpressed look, he says, "Um, sorry, what were you saying?" Because, honestly, he doesn't even know how long he was out for that one. Tony is very distracting. When- _if_ Steve ever gets the chance to talk to the amazing man three tables away from him, he's sure he'd be even more so.

He hasn't really seen Tony smile yet, but god forbid when that happens, because then Steve will pick up all his pace on becoming a supervillain so they can rule together.

He isn't even close to kidding.

Natasha looks at him for a moment, lips curling downwards, then rolls her eyes and leaves. Steve doesn't even notice anymore, he's too busy watching Tony.

And Tony? Well, heck, Tony doesn't notice. Tony doesn't know he exists. So Steve watches Tony drink his coffee, make small talk with Phil, the sunlight shining in his eyes and making him look like an angel. He's not smiling, but he's not frowning either. His mouth isn't a thin line of impassiveness, and he's not smirking. Steve isn't sure if there's a word for it, actually. But he looks content, at peace, and maybe even the slightest bit happy. He's all alone in his table, but he doesn't seem to care, watching the streets outside. He's always alone when he comes. Steve noticed that. Steve notices near close to everything when it comes to Tony.

He chokes up and stares down at his coffee and toast, not wanting to acknowledge the part where he wants to go to him, sit by Tony, and for the both of them to be not alone, not anymore. Because Bucky is great, he is, but he's almost never there at the house, not like he used to. He misses feeling wanted.

But he sits there and watches Tony leave instead, just like he always does.

Because in the end?

Steve doesn't want to acknowledge the part of himself that's already started to love a stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

"So. Um, hi there," Steve bashfully grins at his webcam. Yeah, this blog thing? Not his thing, but Bucky said it would gain him some popularity. Well, actually he said, "Steve, when you were sixteen and not getting growth spurts, you made a whatchamacalit and made yourself get one. Mr. Growth Spurt of the Century and Many More to Come, the ladies will be over you. And the men. TAKE THIS WEBCAM AND RUN WITH IT."

Steve, on a creative binge, snapped and said, "Can I run it down?"

To which Bucky responded with a no, and threw the thing at his head. Because of that, the Gamma Ray Gun ended up with a few malfunctioning wires, and when Steve fired it a random bystander, the man turned into a green rage monster that ransacked the city. Not, you know, that he's been credited for it or anything, because if he was he'd definitely be in the Avengers Initiative in a flash. The last he heard of the Hulk was that War Machine sent him to some place in India. Poor guy.

Coughing, Steve blushes and waves at the camera. "Er, so the thing with the priceless metal stealing? Yeah, that didn't work. Apparently," here, he stopped to pick up a bag of plastic filled with what was supposed to be vibranium, "the Transporter doesn't exactly teleport things over to me. Well, it does, it's just that it teleports it as liquid. Not exactly useful for ransom, but I can make my own shield now, cool, right?"

"Um, so, the Avengers Initiative haven't exactly called yet, but they will! When I finish my Freeze Ray," he holds up what looks like a Nerf Gun, but isn't, he swears by it. "I just need one more ingredient, and then you can expect me on the news, doing the bad stuff that Fury would be proud of. I won't be getting defeated by War Machine, swear it."

He laughs, feeling weird and damning Bucky to hell. "So, um, some of guys sent me some questions. Here's the first one, from...er, darcylewis . Seriously, rocketmail? Ah, anyway: 'So who's Tony? Is he cute? If not, can I have you then?'" He turns red at the selfie and the ridiculous amount of winking smileys.

"Er," Steve says. "Um. Well, Tony is-" _amazing and hot and smart and so damn hot like ten syllable damn kind of hot have you seen him in running shorts I've seen him in running shorts his ass is amazing and hot and so is he of course he's cute how could he_ not _be?_ He gets this sappy look on his face, a faraway look in his eyes, a bit of drool on his chin. Realizing that he is being recorded and that he has no idea how to edit his own videos (it is not his fault that he does not, exactly, know how to operate technological devices that are not his own), he coughs and says, "Well. I guess you know already."

Grabbing the ten percent that's left of his dignity, he clears his throat and says, "This one is from asgardian . 'Why didn't you come at the park at eight? I said, explicitly, for you to come to the park at eight in my last email. What the hell, Horrible?'"

He rolls his eyes. Billy Kaplan, poor kid, doesn't he know he already knows his secret identity? He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to remind himself that Billy is still just a kid, he doesn't exactly know what he's doing yet. Steve forces out the part of him that's Dr. Horrible, not Steve Rogers, and says, "Asgardian, you're not my nemesis. War Machine is. Also, you probably need a better name than Asgardian, of all things. What the hell is an Asgardian? No, nope, nuh-uh. You practice magic, not alien planetoids that don't exist. Next question.

"Er, darcylewis , again, apparently. Mmm. 'So, that Tony guy? By any chance the Tony at Shield HQ, because, damn, girl. You got good taste. P.S. I know because I work there.' Ah, really? Guess I never saw you...um, would there be any other, honestly? He's beautiful, isn't he?" He laughs, bashful, and continues. "He really is, you know..."

Steve trails off, imagining a few instances where Tony and him could be together, like on a beach, in the theaters, at the mall, top of the world, bed...and lastly, in the ballroom in that fancy hotel downtown. The floor, marble, wouldn't hurt his knees, and the lights, magnificent, would shine on the ring he would have made for Tony. And Tony himself, he'd be dashing in a simple suit and tie, fitted and expensive. He'd grin, say yes, and they'd dance together, happy. And Steve would be the happiest man alive, knowing he found the right partner in his arms and swaying along with him, a ring on his finger and brown eyes shining.

He'd look beautiful on their wedding, he thinks. Then he grins and knows. Definitely. He turns the webcam off, posting it on his site, and continues on with his daydream.

By the time Bucky gets back, he's making his hands kiss each other in a deep, passionate sport called Tonsil Hockey. Very deep and passionate. Yup. He acts as the priest who married them off, saying, "You may kiss your delectable and hot husband, you lucky guy, you, I wish I was you, you know, everyone in this church does, you know why? You are a lucky man, Steve Rogers. Lucky, lucky, lucky man."

It's very sane. He swears by it.

He doesn't notice when Bucky stares at him, muttering "That's it. That's my best friend," as he deliberately slams the door on his way in. He also doesn't notice when Bucky looks at the clock with grudging look of respect and awe. Again, he doesn't notice when Bucky repeatedly slams the door over and over again. He does, however, notice when Bucky walks over him, grimacing, and pulling his hands away from where they were going to do the do. Fondue. Make love. Hipster. Whatever term they use now.

"Hey!" He says, honestly quite offended. What right did Bucky have in separating loved ones from one another, anyway? He's not Death, and even if he was, marriage vows explicitly say, "'Til death do us part." Wait, um, doesn't that mean they're only married until death? Steve gapes at Bucky in horror. That will just not do.

He opens his mouth and Bucky says, "Three 'o clock. Shield HQ."

With the air of a soldier, Steve nods and heads out the door. Tony is waiting for him.

And Bucky, because he's Bucky, he doesn't say, "Goodbye!" or "Good luck!" or "I hope you finally get into his pants because god dammit Steve you make him sound like the reincarnation of Adonis or something!" No, nope, nuh-uh. He yells out, "You should get out of the uniform!" Because Bucky is Bucky and Steve is a hopeless man who devotes too much of his life loving strangers.

Well.

One in particular.


End file.
